Organizations increasingly depend on critical applications and data in the course of business. For this reason, organizations may attempt to both minimize the downtime of critical applications and control the risk of losing sensitive data managed by such applications.
For example, an organization may attempt to reduce application downtime by implementing a high-availability computer cluster in which a primary node responsible for servicing an application fails over to at least one secondary node in the event of a failure at the primary node. In this example, if the primary node fails, the secondary node would take on the role of the primary node in an attempt to reduce application downtime.
Unfortunately, existing failover technologies may suffer from one or more shortcomings and/or inefficiencies. For example, existing failover technologies may fail to evaluate the ability of a secondary (or “failover”) node to adequately service an application prior to attempting to fail the application over to the secondary node. As such, existing failover technologies may attempt to fail an application over to a secondary node after detecting a failure at a primary node, only to discover that the secondary node is unable to adequately service the application (due to, e.g., a software or hardware failure). This may, in turn, result in increased application downtime and/or data loss.